No Day But Today
by bluemusic2011
Summary: I do not own the characters of Glee nor the quoted lyrics from RENT.  This story was inspired by one of my friend's drawings.   Please enjoy.


The past few weeks have gone by in a blur for Quinn Fabray. The young blonde had moved to New York in hope for a fresh start after high school, she was even accepted to an art school. She hadn't chosen a major yet, she was flip-flopping between music with an emphasis in guitar and or painting. It was finally a few months after moving away and graduation, and Quinn was finally starting to get her footing in this city that never slept. Well, that was until she ran into Miss Rachel Berry, her on again off again girlfriend, one cold winter day.

The day had been going by normally, Quinn was working her part time job at a local coffee shop, when the small diva walked in. The two former classmates' eyes met and a small spark lit, emotions flooded in like a tidal wave. The blonde breathed out a "Hey." After that they started to see each other once or twice a week, talking for as long as Quinn's manager would let them at the coffee shop. Rachel was attending her dream school, pursuing acting and singer. She had a duet coming up soon and needed to practice, but her partner was out of town and just wanted to wing it, that was not the Rachel Berry style.

"Please Quinn, please?" Rachel held tightly onto Quinn's hand looking into those warm hazel eyes. There was no way for the young barista to say no. They decided to meet up at Quinn's apartment to work on the song. Before parting, Quinn gave Rachel a key to her place to let herself in.

All week Quinn waited for the singer. Monday passed, then Tuesday. The blonde looked out her window a million times waiting to see the top of Rachel's head. She sat on her couch, the sun making her hair have more than her normal sunshine glow, with her guitar strumming mindlessly. All she wanted was to tell Rachel one thing, something rather important. But her thoughts were stuck reliving moments before she left Lima. The moments with Rachel she held onto and refused to let go, even if they weren't together anymore. It wasn't Quinn's idea to separate, Rachel thought it was for the best since her school was starting before Quinn's. "A new city, new people," she said. It left the blonde heart broken, not being able to do anything until she moved to New York and school started up. With the busy city to keep her occupied, Quinn was able to forget about all of it, at least until Rachel walked back into her life. Quinn's head fell back and her eye shut with a sigh.

_**Quinn l**__**et **__**Rachel **__**chose **__**the **__**movie **__**that **__**night. **__**The **__**two **__**girls **__**curled **__**up**__**on **__**a **__**couch **__**together **__**as **__**the **__**being **__**credits **__**started **__**to **__**play. **__**Once **__**Quinn **__**realized **__**what **__**it **__**was **__**she **__**looked **__**over **__**at **__**her **__**girlfriend.**_

_** "Rent again, Rachel?" She huffed and made a face. The little diva knew how to combat this. She nuzzled into Quinn's neck before looking up at the blonde with her big brown puppy dog like eyes and pouted her lips.**_

_** "But, Quinn. I love it," Rachel whimpered. It was too much for the young Fabray. She sighed and just shook her head with a small smirk. Rachel took this as a win and cuddled closer into her beloved.**_

_** As the movie played, all with Rachel singing or humming along with the songs, the two began to talk about the characters. Since they've seen the movie plenty of times before, they didn't need to focus completely on it.**_

_** "I like Mimi's little outfits. She's got some balls for wearing that in the freezing New York winter," Quinn commented. Rachel gave the blonde a look and shook her head.**_

_** "You'll never find me in an outfit like that. Never. I'd freeze." A smirk crawled onto Quinn's face. She kissed up her girlfriend's neck, pulling a soft moan from the diva, to her ear and whispered, "I'd light your candle if you did."**_

The next thing Quinn knew, she had a hand running through her hair waking her from her slumber. As her eyes opened, Rachel's sweet smile came into view. The sun was no longer out, but only to be replaced by the moon. The way the light was caught in Rachel's hair made Quinn smile softly up at the diva. And then her eyes slid down to see the brunette's clothes, or rather the lack there of. The young star was in a matching red tube top and mini skirt combo with black high heels.

"Woah, Rach. What's with the get up?" A flush rose to Rachel's cheeks as she gave her friend a spin. The outfit was the complete opposite of Miss Berry's normal bright sweaters and long skirts.

"I thought it would help me get into character. Can you guess what we're going to sing?" A smirk played on the diva's lips as she gave a little wink. Quinn knew what it was right away. The memory of sitting on the couch flooded back it Fabray's head.

"Mimi from Rent?" She stood up and looked Rachel up and down, biting her lip. With really being conscious of it, Quinn tucked a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and cupped her cheek gently. "Aren't you...cold?"

"Well..." The small brunette licked her lips and took a step into Quinn. "I thought maybe you could...'light my candle?'" The smaller girl pressed her lips to Quinn's.

The world seemed to stop, everything else didn't matter, it was only Rachel and Quinn. Quinn cups the back of Rachel's neck and places her hand on the smaller girl's bare back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. One of Rachel's hands was tangled in the short blonde locks of Quinn Fabray, while the other clung to the front of the taller girl's button up. Rachel whispered sweet nothings against Quinn's lips. All of the memories flooded back into Quinn's head. Every kiss, every touch, everything hit her like a ton of bricks. Including the break up. Quinn's eyes opened quickly and she broke the kiss. Rachel thought it was just a break, and leaned forward to start the kissing again but her partner turned away.

"What's wrong?" The look of heart break were in the brown eyes of Rachel Berry as she looked up at Quinn, who was stepping back. Disentangling their hands from each other as quickly as possible.

"Why, Rachel? Why?" Quinn's face began to flush with emotion. "You come saying you want to sing, with me her with my guitar." She shook her head. "This can't happen. You're...you're sweet whispers. I just can't handle..." Quinn walked away to the other side of the room, opening a window in hopes the cool air would calm her down. _Tell__her.__Tell__her__how__you__feel,__damn__it!_

The short brunette wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist from behind, hiding her face into the blonde's back. Quinn shook her head slowly, taking in deep breaths to clear her thoughts. "You come, saying we're going to practice. You come, with the moonlight in your hair. You should leave, you need to leave." _Just__tell__her.__Say__the__3__words.__Say.__It.__Now._Quinn turned around to look at Rachel, "I should tell you..." But the thought of their break up came back.

"You should tell me what, Quinn?" The diva's brown eyes begged for Quinn to answer. Rachel stood close to Quinn, never leaving more than an inch or two between them. "Quinn, look. I know we left Lima on not the best of terms, but I thought, since we've been reconnecting lately that maybe..."

"'Not the best of terms, Rach? You broke my heart! I was a mess for weeks until I moved here!" Quinn stepped away from Rachel, making sure the brunette didn't try to close the gap again. "Look, maybe another time and another place. Maybe our romance would heat up again. But not today, come back another day, Rachel." Quinn walked over and opened the door, motioning for the diva to take her exit. "Get out..."

"Quinn, please." Rachel closed the distance and took Quinn's hands in hers tightly. "I didn't choose this musical for no reason. I chose it because of our memories. You remember the lyrics, don't you? 'The heart may freeze or it can burn. The pain will ease if I can learn.'" She pressed Quinn's hands to her heart and smiled softly. "There's no day but today." Quinn felt the heart beat, the warm sound she'd fall asleep to when laying on Rachel's chest. It was too much, there was too many emotions to understand what her heart was really feeling.

"Another day, Rachel." Quinn closed the door on Rachel, and leaned against the door. She ran through every word that was exchanged, slowly Quinn slid to the ground. Her face fell into her hands and tears streamed down the blonde girl's cheeks. _I__should__'__ve__told__you..._

As the next couple of days went by, Quinn just moved through the motions. She went to school, went to work, and then came home. She didn't see Rachel, whether that was a good thing or not, Quinn wasn't completely sure anymore. Finally one day in class, one of Quinn's friends sat her down and asked her what was going on. And like that the waterfall of emotions poured out, everything that was built up in Quinn's heart. After the young Fabray calmed down she let out a long sigh. Her friend looked at her, "You know what you have to do now, don't you?" Quinn nodded, grabbed her things, and ran out the door.

The traffic was murder, but Quinn finally made it to Rachel's school. She searched the campus for the only place the little diva would be: the theatre. As she entered the large performance theatre, Quinn heard a voice singing, and if it hadn't been so familiar she'd think it belonged to an angel. She looked down on the stage to see Rachel singing, alone. The assignment didn't call for a partner, Quinn saw that now. As Rachel held the last note, her teacher thanked her and exited. The diva stood on stage for a moment alone, taking in her surroundings, her eyes stopping on the beautiful blonde walking up the stage. A smile spread to the diva's face as Quinn stopped right in front of her.

"Rachel...I should tell you..." Rachel shook her head and placed a delicate finger on Quinn's lips. The touch causing a small shiver down Quinn's body.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it if you're not ready. Another day." She smiled up at the taller girl and stepped into her arms. The two held onto each other before Quinn leaned back to look down at Rachel.

"There's 'no day, but today.' Right?" She smirked softly and cupped Rachel's chin gently. Their lips met for a soft kiss before Quinn spoke. "I love you, Rachel. I always have, I never stopped, and I promise I will **always** love you." Small tears welled in Rachel's eyes.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray." She crushed herself against Quinn's body. The blonde held her love tightly, resting her head on top of Rachel's. A small sigh came from the diva and she sang softly into Quinn's chest, right over her heart. "No day but today."


End file.
